Food slicers of a type known as mandoline slicers are well known and very popular for slicing and cutting raw and cooked food items in various shapes, thicknesses and forms. Mandoline slicers have a blade having a blade body and a leading blade edge on the blade body for cutting food. Mandoline slicers also generally include an infeed deck or runway having a support surface spaced from an outfeed deck or landing having the cutting blade. The slicer is operated by directing a quantity of food in a direction toward the blade edge to be cut. A bulk quantity of food is typically placed on the support surface of the runway, and then slid across the runway toward the blade edge. The blade is offset from the runway, and the offset distance provides a thickness or depth of the cut made in the food as it is pushed into the blade. After the food passes by the blade, the uncut portion passes above the blade and onto a landing, and the sliced portion passes below the blade and separates from the rest of the food bulk.
In order to select a slice thickness, some mandoline slicers are adjustable. That is, the slicer is adjustable so that the offset between the blade and the runway may be selected. In the prior art, several techniques are employed to vary the spacing between the item feeding surface and the blade edge to control the thickness of the cut. Each of these techniques has its limitations.